A Night without a Guard
by funnybunny16
Summary: When the animatronics find out there won't be a security guard that night...they decide to throw a wild party with pizza...and a game of Spin-the-Bottle. WARNING: NAUGHTY THEMES! Not for young children!


**Ladies and gentlemen, this the fanfic you have all been waiting for for me to finish. It was supposed to be done earlier this month, but got postponed because of some Christmas stuff I had to get done. This story takes place in the universe of the second FNaF game, but I guess if you took a couple snippets out it could take place in either game, so I ll let the reader decide which they prefer. Anyway, here is the fanfic. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! (P.S. I don t say happy holidays for the people who get upset about everything. If you are one of these politically correct people then get the heck outta here)!**  
**Anyway, on with the fic. **

They had heard from the boss that there would be no security guard tonight. He would not arrive until next week, so they had a couple of days to do whatever they wanted. This made all the animatronics very happy.

When the boss told them that morning, they all almost wanted to scream in joy; more personal freedom instead of having some creep watch you through a camera lens the entire night. They hadn't had a couple nights to themselves in who knew how long.

They went about their day normally and like every day. They played in their band on the stage in front of a bunch of people. Freddy and Bonnie were the ones who sang the best, while Chica sang off-key. Foxy was hiding away in Pirate's Cove until the band finished. He was never part of the band, he used to be a fun entertainer for children. But now, he was just slowly decomposing away in the back storage room. But now he was happy, since there was going to be no security guard.

Foxy chuckled and hummed to himself, then decided to reboot himself later. He needed a rest, and wanted to have some fun tonight with his animatronic friends.  
Freddy, a sly, handsome, gentleman of the a bear, would take his hat off at the end of songs and bow in a courtesy, making parents smile and kids holler. Chica the chicken, a motherly type, would hug the children who would run up on stage instead of shooing them off. Bonnie the bunny, the very shy and friendly one, who hug children and admire drawings they drew of him. Balloon Boy handed out balloons to all the kind children. It was a very fun day.

When the day ended and the night came to be, all the children left and the closing sign was put up. All of the employees left except for the manager. He went around checking to make sure things were not out of order, then he went to visit the animatronics in the room they all slept in.

"You guys remember," he said. "We will not be having a security guard tonight. He won't come until next week. You three... no four... no FIVE better behave. Do you understand?"

The animatronics gave him a little nod. "Yes, sir. We most certainly understand."

"Good. Not shush yourselves and get some sleep."

The manager left about half an hour later, he shut off all the light's except the ones in the main hall, which were dim, but still visible, and he locked all the doors. When the animatronics heard him rev off in his car, they all woke up. Freddy nudged Bonnie and Chica.

"Psst! He's gone, guys!" Freddy whispered. "Now we can do whatever we want until 6:00 am."

Chica giggled, then started to worry a bit. "What time is it now, Freddy? Do we have much time?"

Freddy looked at the small clock on the wall. "Well, it says it s about 9:30, so we have about nine hours of fun time!"

All three of the animatronics squealed in excitement. They all went to the kitchen, but before-hand, Bonnie went to tell Foxy, who came out immediately; savoring the day when he d be able to come out again.

"So, what'r we going to do in 'ere?" asked Foxy, looking around the kitchen. "Are we going to eat some of that 'ere grub?"

Chica went to the fridge and pulled out some pizza ingredients. "Sure we can! I m glad I know how to make pizza. But we also have some other plans for tonight, also."

"Like 'er what?" asked Foxy.

Chica went to a cupboard and pulled out a glass bottle that was labeled Foxy's Rootbeer . It was a local brand the restaurant had been manufacturing for years now. "We're going to play spin the bottle!" she chirped, then started giggling.

All three of the male animatronics, however, weren't laughing. They only stared at her in complete shock.

"What!?" demanded Freddy. "B-But why? Where there are only three guys and one girl! T-that s not fair, Chica! It makes it fun for you and awkward for us."

"That's the whole point," said Chica. "Does anybody want to play?"

"Hell no!" all three of them said.

Chica only kept smiling. "You guys are hungry, right?"

"We're starving," said Freddy. "I haven't eaten 'ere pizza for ages," said Foxy. "I want some, tonight."

"Y-yeah," said Bonnie. "I-I m really hungry."

"Well then, boys, who s making the pizza? Me!" she cried out. "You guys don t even know how to make a pizza. You're lucky I do! So either we play, or no pizza for either of you."

The three animatronics looked at Chica in disbelief, then looked at each other, as if thinking about it for a moment. After a full moment of nervous glances, the three animatronics looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Chica," said Freddy. "We'll play Spin the Bottle with you. But you can t tell anybody else about this. Whatever happened in Freddy Fazbear s Pizzeria stays here in Freddy Fazbear s Pizzeria. You got that?"

"I sure do!" Chica squealed.

"Now listen here, young las," said Foxy. "I know ye . Ye be much of a blabbermouth if I say so, me-self. Ye better not be tellin' anybody else about this wretched game. If ye do, me hook will be going through ye throat."

Chica, despite hearing that, still beamed. "Alright! I promise! Besides, who am I going to tell? I'll be back in a moment, boys. I ll go fix up that pizza." When she left, the three animatronics just sat down on the floor rather umcomfterable with the situation.

"So uh, I wasn t exactly planning this", said Freddy.

Foxy scratched the back of his head with his hook. "Yeah, I wasn't expectin' we be playin' a game like this. I have a bad feelin about this game, me hardies ."

Bonnie looked frightened. "You do? B-but why, Foxy?"

Foxy looked at Bonnie. "Because, look at this ratio. Three boys an one girl? Doesn t that seem kinda backwards to ye , Bonnie boy?"

Bonnie's ears twitched a bit, but he didn't respond.

Chica came out with a warm, greasy pizza in her hand. She set it down beside her and sat down between Foxy and Freddy. She was carrying the root beer bottle.

"Kay, she said. "Are we ready to play?"

"C-can you go over the rules, again," asked Bonnie, hoping to procrastinate.

"Y-y-yeah," said Freddy. "That's a good idea, B-Bonnie. Can you go over them again, Ch-Chica?"

"Yeah, sure!" she beamed. "Kay, so when the person or animatronic with the bottle spins the bottle, they have to kiss the person to which the bottle is pointing to for 10 seconds. If they don t kiss the person in 10 seconds, then they have to Fench kiss for 20 seconds. Do you guys understand?"

Bonnie almost passed out again after hearing that. Freddy began to rock slowly from side to side, and Foxy put his hands over his crotch.

"C-can we switch to hugging?" asked Bonnie.

"NO!" yelled Chica. "Kissing. Now, can we play? Here, I ll spin first so it won t be as awkward." Before she could spin the bottle, they heard light footsteps.

"Can I play?" they heard a child-like voice.

They all turned toward the doorway to see Balloon Boy., who had no idea what they were playing.

"No!" Yelled Freddy, not meaning to make it sound rude, he just didn t want to make the game more awkward.

Balloon Boy hung his head.

Chica felt bad and scolded Freddy. "Freddy, you jerk!" Freddy was about to defend, but seeing Balloon Boy, decided not to.

"I'm sorry, Balloon Boy," said Chica. "Freddy s just a lil crabby at the moment. Of course you can play. Here come sit by me." Balloon Boy picked up his head and giggled and sat next to her. "So what are you guys playing?"

"We're playing Spin the motherfucking Bottle," said Freddy, still angry that they were playing such am awkward shitfest of a game.

"S-spin the Bottle?" asked Ballon Boy, knowing perfectly well what that game was. "That sounds kinda awkward, actually. But I'll play anyway."

Freddy and Foxy groaned quietly. Great. Now the game was about to get more awkward. Now there were four boys and ONE girl. Terrific.  
C

hica was about to spin, but didn t realize the Marionette was on the ceiling, watching the whole time.

"Can I play?" he asked, creepily, lowering himself down from the ceiling.

"OH FUUUUCK NO!" yelped Freddy.

The Marionette s feelings weren't hurt however.

"Hey, I'm neither a girl nor a boy neutral," the Marionette said cooly. "So kissing me won t be that awkward."

"THAT'S EVEN MORE AWKWARD! cried Freddy. "SO IN OTHER WORDS I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE KISSING A GIRL OR A BOY! THAT S TOTALLY CREEPY AND AWKWARD!"

"Stop yelling, Freddy," said Chica, putting her arms around the Marionette's waist. "Of course he or... it in this case, can play. Come sit beside me, Marionette."

The marionette gave a little nasty giggle and sat between Chica and Freddy. Freddy looked at the Marionette, disgusted. How much more awkward could this game get?  
Chica whispered quietly in the Marionette's ear "You're not really a neutral are you?"

"No," the marionette whispered back with a giggle. Chica giggled, too.

"I heard that," Freddy mumbled to the Marionette. "Can we just start playing now?"

"Oooh, Freddy's excited," said Chica, making Balloon Boy and the Marionette giggle.

"I'M NOT FUCKING EXCITED YOU STUPID CHICKEN. I JUST WANNA START THE FUCKING GAME!"

Chica just huffed. "Okay, okay," she said. She spun the bottle as weakly as she could do it. "I'm spinning first, since it won t be as awkward." After the bottle spun three times, it landed on... Freddy.

'Well,' Freddy thought. 'At least Chica's a girl.'

Chica crawled over to Freddy seductively and with her beak, gently pressed it up against his muzzle. Her hands gently rubbed his shoulders. Freddy admit, this wasn't so bad... in fact, he liked it. He gently began kissing her back. His blue eyes closed, trying to savor the kiss before the game got worse.

"Ooh!" said Foxy. "We got a couple a lovebirds, don't we? Heh, heh, heh." Freddy and Chica ignored him.

After ten seconds, Chica pulled away and sat down.

"Okay, Freddy," said Chica. "Now, spin it."

"Oh, I have a feeling things are going to get awkward." Freddy growled. "This isn t awkward for you, Chica," said Freddy. You're the only girl here!"

Chica grinned. "Spin it, big guy. I can't wait to see who it is."

Freddy took in a deep breath. He was hoping that by coincidence he would get Chica again. He took the bottle in his hand and pointed it toward Chica.  
All the animatronics laughed except him.

"Ooh, Freddy has a lil crush on Chica!" yelped Bonnie. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Chica laughed and said "You're supposed to spin it Freddy, not point it at somebody."

Freddy blushed. Damn. He knew that was the rule, he was just nervous. After the laughter had ceased, he took it in his paw and spun the bottle and fast as he could. He was lucky it didn t spin out of the circle with all the strength he put into.

The bottle slowly stopped spinning. Everybody held their breath.

When the bottle fully stopped, it landed on... Bonnie.

Now Bonnie was the one to blush. Foxy pointed his hook at him and laughed. "Now ye scoundrel! I guess he now has a crush on YE!"

Bonnie slowly shook his head back and forth. "Oh NOOOOOO!"

Everybody giggled nervously. Freddy sighed that he didn't get Chica. But, at least Bonnie sort of ACTED feminine. He crawled over to Bonnie. Bonnie leaned back, but Freddy just pushed Bonnie's muzzle into his.

"Just kiss me," whispered Freddy. "Or we'll have to do French." Bonnie nodded, then began to kiss Freddy, keeping his eyes open so he didn t have to savor the kiss, and did Freddy, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward. He could hear Balloon Boy squealing with laughter and Chica giggling a bit.

At ten seconds, Freddy pulled away. Bonnie s face was as red as an exploding beet.

Freddy sat down on his tush, just glad he got his first turn over with.

Bonnie smacked his gums a bit, then cringed. "Eww, Freddy. Have you ever heard of the invention of toothpaste? I really think you should try it." Foxy laughed out loud, with Balloon Boy pointing at him and laughing.

Freddy's face blushed, but tried not to show his anger and embarrassment. Bonnie spun the bottle, making it land on...Freddy.

All the animatronics except Bonnie and Freddy hooped and hollered with laughter. Bonnie's face turned even more red, his ears twitching. Freddy spit his Orange Crush all over the floor in shock.

"That bottle is accursed!" cried Freddy. "I don't fucking believe it." Bonnie crawled over to Freddy, to which Freddy grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders and yelled out: "You think my breath is bad huh!? Well then GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

He forced his muzzle against Bonnie's, breathing into Bonnie's mouth as much as he could, making Bonnie choke and writhe. Oh god, it tasted so bad!

After time was up, Bonnie pulled away, the animatronics still laughing away. Bonnie made no remark, but just sat himself down, shivering.

Foxy chuckled and spun the bottle, making it land on Chica.

Foxy chuckled, thanking the lord that he got Chica, however, Freddy was furious.

"YOU LUCKY FUCKING FOX!" screamed Freddy.

Foxy chuckled and kissed Chica passionately for 10 seconds. He wished that it was longer than that.

"Oooh," Chica said. "I hope to get you again, Foxy. Pirate kisses are so wild and crazy!"

Freddy was still pissed that Foxy was able to get Chica. However, it was Balloon Boy s turn. Balloon Boy put the Ballons! sign down and spun the bottle gently, making it land on...the Marionette.

The Marionette let out a nasty giggle and jumped over towards Balloon Boy, who was frozen in shock that he got the Marionette.

"Heh, heh... c'mon little boy," said the Marionette. "How 'bout giving your nice uncle Puppet a kiss?"

"NOOOOOO!" cried Balloon Boy, making the animatronics giggle in awkwardness.

When the Marionette pushed his face near Balloon Boy s face, Balloon Boy noticed something and said "Hey, you don't even have any lips or anything. How am I gonna kiss you?"

"We'll make it work," replied the Marionette.

He pushed his face up to Balloon Boy's making BB s lips touch the Puppet's chin. It was perhaps the most awkward kiss in the whole game. They pulled away after 10 seconds, both of them sort of shivering in disgust. BB hoped he wouldn t have to kiss the Puppet again, but the Marionette just kept his creepy smile.

So, after a turn of Chica x Bonnie, Freddy x Marionette (this one was quite awkward), and Bonnie x BB, it was Foxy's turn. He chuckled, hoping that the bottle would point to Chica again, in hopes of upsetting Freddy even more. But, the bottle didn t point to Chica. It pointed to...Freddy.

None of the animatronics laughed. They only stared at Foxy and Freddy, awkward with the situation. There was no giggling, no laughing, no joshing, or no teasing. Just long stares. Foxy's heart thumped up to his chest and Freddy s seemed to feel like it was sliding out of his body.

"Oh no," said Freddy. "I- I have to kiss you?"

Foxy gulped a bit. "Er, yeah. Oh my god."

Freddy slowly approached Foxy, his face only mere inches from Foxy, yet none of them approached each other's lips. They were still shocked that they were the ones who had the kiss eachother. They were in this position for ten seconds, then Chica yelled "You guys didn't kiss! You guys have to kiss, you know! But since that ten seconds is up, you guys have to French for twenty seconds!"

All the other animatronics went "OOOOhhhhhhh!" While Foxy wanted to scream and Freddy just wanted to die.

"French!" yelled Chica.  
Freddy looked at Foxy in amazement.

"Ohhhhh jeez," muttered Foxy, before looking up at Freddy. "Let s just get this o'er with." And with that, he shoved his muzzle against Freddy's, and forced his tongue into Freddy s mouth.

Freddy's eyes almost popped out. He gave a stifled yelp, and tried to move himself away slowly, but Foxy had wrapped his arms around Freddy s body so he couldn t escape. Freddy felt Foxy s hot tongue against his, rubbing up against the insides of his cheeks. Freddy s face began to blush more. He was actually kind of enjoying this! He wrapped his arms around Foxy's torso, and moved his tongue along Foxy s. Foxy moaned, but returned the favor.

"Okay, 20 seconds is up,"said Chica.

Foxy and Freddy didn't hear her. Their eyes were closed, savoring each others touches, rubbing their tongues against each others. Foxy s hands gently rubbed Freddy s back, making the bear push his body closer to Foxy's.

"Um guys?"

Foxy continued to play with Freddy's tongue with his, then Foxy let out a yelp, startling Freddy. Then, he knew Why Foxy had yelped. Foxy s erection was trapped in his pants, but Foxy then pulled them down while they kissed, so that his erection rubbed up against Freddy s stomach. Freddy thrust up against it, making Foxy moan loudly in pleasure.

Soon, Freddy's erection erected, where he pressed it up against Foxy s impressive girth. Foxy squealed in Freddy s mouth, and Freddy yelped loudly. They were both so sensitive down there, yet this felt so good. They performed frottage, rubbing their erections up against each others. They thrust into each other, making the pleasure even more amazing.

They continued their thrusting until they hit their climax. They both stopped kissing and howled in ecstacy. Their cum smeared onto their stomachs and got on the tiled floor. They continued to squeal and writhe until they finished with their orgasm. They both panted for a full minute, with their cum-coated now-flaccid penises still rubbed up against each other's.

They sat up, now a bit-sleepy eyed. Then they realized that they had been playing Spin-the-Bottle and they had completely forgotten and had sex and all the other animatronics saw it.

All the animatronics were shocked. Bonnie's bottom jaw almost fell off.

"Ummm," said BB. "I-I just forgot, I need to fill some balloons with helium before tomorrow I-I should probably be doing that now! That game was fun bye!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Chica nodded her head. "Oh yeah! I just remembered that, uh I need to prebake some pizza s for tomorrow so they ll be ready to cook and, uh eat right away. I should, uh do that right now. That was really, really fun guys! Uh, um... see you tomorrow!" She giggled nervously and ran out of there, quickly.

"Oh, wait!" the Marionette said. "I need to stay by my-uh, jack-in-the-box so _he_ doesn't get out. Uh yeah, uh. That was, uh fun. Uh, Thanks. Buh-bye!" He ran out.

Bonnie stood up. "And I- I need to practice my guitar for tomorrow. W-well, see you tomorrow guys. Was a whole lotta fun! G-G-Goodnight!" He ran out, trying not to scream.

Freddy and Foxy just sat there, awkwardly, not looking at eachother, then Freddy pointed out something.

"Hey, look, Foxy! More pizza for us," Freddy laughed.

Foxy chuckled "Well, would ye look at that?"

They both sat there eating pizza for a while in silence, then Freddy looked up at the clock.

"Oh my goodness, Foxy," he said. "It's only a little after midnight. We still have lots of time left to do whatever we want!"

Foxy nodded, flashing his gold-toothed grin. "An' what fun would that be? Could it possibly be, let's say screwin' around?"

"No pun intended?" Freddy asked, smiling.

"Hmmm... maybe" said Foxy, pulling down the front of his brown pants and revealing his erect rod. He was still pretty aroused.

Freddy gave a seductive smile. "Ooohhh so that's your plan eh?"

"Yar," said Foxy, grinning. He slung his shoulder over Freddy s waist. "An' I know a lil' secret spot where you an me can have some quality time toge'er. Freddy stood up, Foxy standing with him.

Just show me the way, Foxy, said Freddy.

They both smiled at each other, then headed off the Pirate's Cove.  
THE END

**Don t forget to comment, rate, and fave! My first FNaF fic! Hope it s okay for all of you, or as Foxy would say: "Is it okay for ye'?"**


End file.
